Mackenzie Whalen
Mackenzie "Mack" Whalen is a 1st rank Assassin. Early Life Mack was born March 18th, 1989 (23) in a small coastal town outside of Wicklow, Ireland. Born to Siobhan and Daniel Whalen, a pair of archeologists, he lived a fairly happy and simple life for most of his childhood. At seven he and his parents moved to Boston, MA due to a job opportunity for his father. Through high school, and up until he applied for an early admission into university, Mack was known for being a bright student, although a bit prickly and cheeky, and liked to joke around and play soccer with the few friends he kept. After his early admission, his parents decided to move back to his home town to grow old together, knowing their son had a solid future ahead of him. They write to him every so often, but have become distant from their enstranged son. After graduating, and becoming a more self assured, he quickly picked up a job at a museum in need of a curator's assisstant. This is the beginning of his finding the Assassin's Order and joining. At the Museum Mack worked as assistant to head curator, Dr. William Hart, for a year, before becoming head curator himself after Dr. Hart's untimely death. Upon meeting they instantly took a liking to each other and formed a fast, close friendship. They would spend hours together looking through the acrhives, cataloging strange items, pieces of art, and delving into forgotten cultures. Dr. Hart had always been interested in the culture of secret civilizations and would obess over what he thought was a world wide network of peace keepers. He would become more and more obessed with his work and take the research home, not showing up for work for days at a time. Eventually, he would stop coming all together, and be found murdered in his home three days later. He left a distressing note to Mack saying, "Mackie- there's not much time left for me here. I've done my duty. Now you must do yours. FInd the Brotherhood. Do good, homest work for them. But if THEY come for you, speak nothing of your work to them. Don't ever tell them anything, you must never give away the Creed." It is not known whether or not Dr. Hart was apart of the Brotherhood, or just thought they could keep Mack safe. Over the next three years Mack would continue Dr. Hart's research, and monthly, be confronted by forgein men asking about said research. Mack, loyal to his friend and uneasy about what this all meant, kept his mouth shut and suffered the consequences. He was tormented those nights, abused mentally and physically. But he continued at the museum, and eventually came across the subreddit. In the Order Mack, with help from fellow assassins, was able to escape Boston, and reside in New Hampshire for a short time, before choosing to relocate to the west coast. He found peace there, and stayed for a while, and honed what few skills he had with a gun. During The Masquerade he took breif care of Pixie Aberlin, and returned to Boston before she woke up. In Boston, He was trained by Aragorn at hand to hand. Pixie and Evan later joined the scene to help out with problems caused by gangs that were occupying the area. Later, he, Aragorn, Pixie, and Evan, stopped an assassination attempt on the govener of the state. Mack joined in the attempt to rescue one of the Mentors, Adam. Personality and Philosophy In a crowded room of people and big personalities, Mack is the guy leaning agianst the wall somewhere in the back, with his head seemingly in the clouds. He's always been a bit of a daydreamer, but the night's at the museum broke him down into a nervous wreck of a wallflower. Being quiet, reclusive, eternally anxious, always looking for a way to escape are all results of not knowing who he could trust for so long. He never lets himself live up to his own standards and uses that to motivate his naturally ambitious nature. As much as he'd like to lay down and stay there sometimes, he refuses to be bullied and shoved around anymore. Mack is a hopeful realist. He always manages to things for what they are, even if he wishes he could see something better. He does try to look on the bright side as often as he can, but enjoys be a recreational pessimist occasionally. Appearance Mack is a big guy, 6 feet, 2 inches tall, with a skinny waist and broad shoulders. While generally lean and not particularly toned, he deceptively strong. A fairly rounded face with a strong jaw line. He has thick eyebrows, watery blue eyes, freckles everywhere, and cropped, curly, ginger-red hair. Like any good 23 year old east coaster, he dresses like a hipster, prefering button-ups, jumpers, tweed jackets, and oxfords or boots, as opposed to hoodies and trainers. Skills Marksmanship - He is quite proficient with a sniper rifle, shotgun, and other longer ranged arms, prefering them over pistols. Hand to Hand Combat - Has no technical training in formal fighting, but can take decent care of himself with a bit of boxing experience and experience against other fighters. Stealth - Despite his height and striking hair, Mack is actually quite good at being unseen and unheard by others. Physical Condition - While he doesn't pump iron every day, he is in very good shape, but has better endurance and speed than strength. Quirks - Speaks not quite fluent Irish/Gaelic, and has a bit of an accent. - Copes well with the sight and smell of blood, whether or not it's his. - Likes to play and watch both soccer and rugby. - Due to the events at the museum, he has acquired a stutter, a mild case of PTSD, and has infreqeunt nightmares about the museum. - Started smoking at 17, but quit the year he turned 21. That was also the year he met Dr. Hart. Category:Assassins Category:Assassin Members Category:Assassin Order